


Unknown Title at this time

by Hansfreak



Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Baggage, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-06-24 03:28:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hansfreak/pseuds/Hansfreak
Summary: One night during a meteor shower Hans makes a wish on a star. He unknowingly talks to some One who claims to be his guardian angel





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Ive read alot of Hans has fire power stories which are all excellently done. So i decided to finally jump on the band wagon and do my take on Hans has fire magic I hope you all enjoy this Prologue before we get into the meat of the story. I thank those writers who have done the trope before and giving me an idea on this. I apologize for the crappy title i cant think of something creative at this point in time but i want to post this so bad.

I lay in bed I should be fast asleep but I wasn’t tired. I glance out my window “A meteor shower!” I exclaim excitedly. I quickly get up out of bed I stop hesitantly at my door I am not supposed to be up at this hour. I glance out the window again at the falling stars I don’t want to miss it. I carefully open my door and peak out. I don’t see Bertha or any of the servants around I leave my room tiptoeing down the halls I hope none of the servants spot me.

I finally get to a secret passage I let out a sigh at not being found out I glance around to make sure I am still in the clear before opening the secret passage. I hear footsteps from down stairs I quickly open the passage and walk down the several flights of stairs. I make it out in the courtyard now I quickly head to mother’s secret garden to get a better view of the stars and before the guards come to patrol this area.

I make it into mother’s garden where I lay the best place to watch the shooting stars. I am simply in awe of the experience at seeing so many stars shoot across the sky. It occurred to me I should be making a wish; mother always said if you wish on a falling star it comes true. Bertha said that a lot too. Torbin and Torsten thought it was ridiculous to wish on a star.

My eyes begin to get heavy as I contemplate my wish. I open my eyes again to see a large flash of light from a star as it streaked across the sky. It looked like it would land; Bertha always said that stars burn out though. I get up and hurry to catch up with the star. I hold out my hands in the hope that it will fall into my hands like a snowflake.

The star does just that drifts delicately like a snowflake right into my hands. My eyes go wide and a smile graces my lips as I just caught the falling star. Oh by my brothers will be so jealous. The star to my surprise doesn’t burn out it glows like a flame, yet its not burning me. I look the flaming star over when I notice oval shaped eyes staring at me. I blink not sure if I was really seeing this right the eyes blink as well. I nearly drop the star onto the ground.

“ **Hey be careful.** ” The star spoke from a mouth that formed seemingly out of nowhere.

“Sorry I didn’t know stars could talk you startled me.” I reply.

“ **Well I am not actually a star. Mind placing me on that bench over there.** ”

I place the star on a bench gently I watched as the star grew a body just my size. “So if you’re not a star what are you? I guess you cant grant me my wish.”

“ **I’m a de…a guardian angel and I can grant certain wishes.** ”

“Really a guardian angel?”

“ **Yes, now what is your wish?** ”

“You don’t look like a guardian angel.”

“ **Have you ever seen one before**?”

“No, but I’ve been told they have wings.”

The Angel rolled his eyes **“I am an Angel by the name Xastoroth. Who are you and what is your wish?”**

“My name is Prince Hans of the Southern Isles and I wish….”

“ **A prince? Yes, I know what you want.** ” Xastoroth said as he snapped his fingers. A scroll appeared between him and myself.

“What’s this?” I ask.

**“A contract.”**

I try to read this contract but I cant make any sense of it. Father would understand it or even Knut. “So I sign and I get my wish granted?”

“ **Yes of course.”**

This all seems skeptical to me I have never heard of needing to sign a contract.

“ **Why do you hesitate? Just think of what you can get with this contract. The power to protect your kingdom, become the king** …”

“Protect the things that matter to me?” I ask.

“ **Yes.** ”

I smile the thought that I would be strong enough to protect my family….has possibilities since I have always been told I was to young, weak, not strong enough.

“So how do I sign?”

He snapped his fingers and a pen appeared. I grab the pen and begin to write my name, however, no ink comes out.

“This pen is dead.” I tell him.

“ **Oh? Hmm… here give me your hand.** ”

I hold out my hand only to cry out. “Ow! That hurt!”Okay it didn’t really hurt much like being pricked by a needle.

The blood from my finger flowed into the pen it was rather creepy looking. I looked down at my finger and noticed there wasn’t any sign of blood or a wound for that matter. I was confused I wanted to ask him about it but I didn’t want him to think I was stupid. I grab the pen and signed my name. Xastroth smiled.

“ **Excellent Hans, now our hearts must touch**.”

“I don’t understand.” I replied.

 **“It’s a way for us stay connected so I can watch over you.** ”

“Um…ok. When does my wish get granted?”

“ **All in good time my boy you will have to prove yourself, but first.**.”

He walked to me and then through me. It felt warm like being wrapped in warm blanket. “ **Easy boy, just relax.”** I hear him say in my head.

“What are you doing?”

He comes out of me “ **Now we have touched. Oh you can’t tell anyone about this or your wish will be void. You shouldn’t say my full name either just call me Xas ok?** ”

I am a little disoriented but I nod. “ **Good, now we best get inside before it starts to rain**.” Xas shrinks back to the star I pick him up and quickly head inside. I feel him sink back into my body.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok here is the meat of the story this takes place about a year after frozen ends. I hope you all enjoy. I am only going to be writing through Hans pov in this story instead of switching between him and Kristoff and making it confusing. Unless I feel a need for a kristoff pov.

20 Years Later

I get up early to start on my punishment chores that were set up to me by my brothers. I went to get the stables properly cleaned before noon this time, last time the stench was so bad I threw up. I quickly get up dressed and head the stables if I am lucky if I get my chores all done Torben and Torsten will take me to Corona with them when they leave later today.

“Where are you going so early in the morning?” Bertha asked as she stops me in the halls.

“To do my chores.” I reply as if it wasn’t obvious. She gives me a frown “Not without a proper breakfast first.”

“I am not hungry.”

“Nonsense you’ll need to keep your strength up, now come along.”

“But…”

She takes my hand as she drags me down to the kitchen to get me something to eat. She gets the cook to make me hearty breakfast as I look out the window with a sigh.

I eat the large portion of food she puts before me as fast as I can so I can get on with my chores. I hurry out as soon as I’m done before Bertha can stop me I enter the stables and my nose wrinkles at the smell it isn’t as bad as yesterday thank goodness. The usual stable boy was given time off so this could be my punishment. At least I don’t have to clean chamber pots although my brothers might come up with such a punishment; this is bad enough. I clean the stalls and make sure the horses all have fresh hay and water. I brush the horses manes my brothers horses were just as snooty as my brothers are. I finish with Sitron I wipe the sweat over my brows now all I need to freshen up and meet my brothers down at the pier since I finished just before noon. Sitron neighs at me and I chuckle.

“Of course Sitron how could I forget your reward for not fighting with me?” I reply as I glanced over at my brothers’ horses as I pull out a sugar cube from my pocket to give to Sitron.

I leave the stables to freshen up when I spot Torben and Torsten heading down to the docks.

“Hey!” I call out to them.

They turn to face me. “What?” they say in unison.

“You promised me I could go with you to Corona if I finished my chores. Well I finished can you give me five minutes to freshen up?”

The twins look at each “Sorry Hansy but you can’t come with us this trip.” Torben said.

“Why not?! You promised I could!”

“You had a chance to take a trip to represent the Southern Isles when we sent you to Arendelle…and you blew it you can’t be trusted for anything.” Torsten said.

“Neither one of us wants to babysit you.” Torben said.

“And you two are going to Corona to represent the Southern Isles when you’re really just going down there for a piece of ass.” I tell them angrily.

Being the youngest it isn’t hard to know my brothers secrets. Watching my brothers flinch at my accusation was quite satisfactory.

“At least we didn’t try to assassinate a royal family. Knut had to do some serious offerings for your dumb mistake. Who knows what papa would have done.”

I clench my fist in anger as my brothers continue down to the dock. How long are they going to hold that against me? It was a stupid mistake I don’t know why I tried what I did. My hands feel warmer than usual probably from the long day working. I let out an agitated sigh as I walk off heading inside the castle to freshen up and figure out what to do for the rest of the day.

“Excuse me stable boy…”

I grit my teeth stable boy everyone knows I am a prince. I turn to ace the person who has the gull to call me a stable boy. A lovely young woman came up to me she wore a dark blue flowing dress with gold trimming her light brown hair was tied in a tight bun at the top of her head. I held my tongue from snapping at her knowing full well what would happen if I did. This was Knut’s fiancée from the Netherlands.

“Yes?” I say trying to contain my annoyance.

“Have you seen Prince Knut?” she asked.

“Catherina.” My brother calls out as he comes to stand beside her.

“Let me introduce my baby brother Hans.” He said introducing me to her.

Catherina blushes at mistaking me for a stable boy “Oh I am sorry I didn’t realize…”

“Hans go change into something more presentable. I am sorry for my baby brother he is childish.”

I narrow my eyes as I head up to my room. “Why is he dressed like that?” I hear Catharina ask my brother.

I shake my head I dread the day mama sets me up with some foreign princess solely to expand our ties with other nations. I head up to my room where I strip out of my clothes and clean myself of the grime.

At times I feel like a prisoner in the kingdom. My brothers can go freely to other nations whenever they want pretty much while I’m stuck here. They never take me seriously; yes I made a horrible stupid mistake that they won’t let me forget.

I sit alone in my room with my thoughts I grab a book off my shelf to read for the time being. I hear a knock at my door after a while I glance up from my book as I notice my brother’s fiancée.

“Hans…can I come in?” she asked me even though she is pretty much already in my room.

She comes over and sits next to me “I want to apologize for mistaking you for the help.”

“Don’t worry about it.” I reply.

She gives me a smile “What are you reading?” She asks.

“Uh…” Is my only answer as she takes my book. “Funny I wouldn’t have pictured you for someone who reads fairy tales.”

I blush sheepishly as I look away from her a grown man reading childish fairy tales instead of something more exciting.

“There is nothing wrong with fairy tales they’re a means of escape.”

I don’t say anything waiting for the punch line my brothers would goad me for reading such things. “I want your advice on something.” She replies after a bit.

I raise an eyebrow “Well you know your brothers inside and out so to speak I just was wondering if Knut has…”

“Are you looking for dirt on my brother?”

“No of course not I was just wondering if he is…I know this marriage was ordained by our families when we were small children. You are the youngest as I am in my family the youngest knows all their siblings secrets.”

“Knut is probably the smartest out of all of us although he is a bit arrogant being the first born and all taking his role very seriously. He speaks of you fondly it’s almost sickening you could easily wrap him around your little finger. For being betrothed he loves you…”

After she leaves I go back to my book falling asleep in the process.I was rudely awakened from my slumber.

“Hans you lazy boy it’s time for you to get ready.” Bertha said as she sets a tray don at the end table.

“Ready for what?” I ask as I rub the sleep out of my eyes.

She gives me a blank look “Your brother’s wedding.”

“My brother’s wedding…give me five more minutes.”

“Oh no there will be no time for that your mother insist on a portrait done before the wedding ceremony.”

She pulls the blankets off my bed leaving me no choice but to get up. I get dressed in the grey suit I am forced to wear. I head down to the west drawing room where mother is waiting for me.

“It’s about time you showed up…mother can we get this over with already?” Jorgen asked.

I am placed between the twins for the portrait. They purposely elbow me in the ribs so I stomp on their feet.

“Hans be nice to your brothers.” Mother said to me sternly.

“They started it.”

“Hans really can’t you behave for once?” Asger asked annoyed.

I hold my tongue from snapping at them mother is already displeased with me I don’t want to upset her more. Knut I can tell is already very displeased with me or it could just be nerves either way I just suffer through it all until the portrait is done.

Why is everyone on my case today? I think to myself as I wonder off until the ceremony.

**They are trying to suppress you.**

I stop in my tracks and look around to see who said that, but no one is around. I shrug it off thinking I must have imagined it.

During the wedding ceremony I sit in the back instead of up front with mother and my brothers. I don’t want mother trying to set me up a betrothal for me like she has done with my brothers. The twins and I are the only ones who are not set into a betrothal. I am sure mother will try her best to find a suitable princess for me.

**You need to stand up for yourself.**

I turn to see who said that, but everyone around me is intently watching the ceremony. Did I imagine it? It must be stress that is why I am hearing voices. I continue to watch as my brother kisses his new bride.

At the reception I sit as far away from the party as I could not wanting to really be here but I am forced to be here. My brothers give a toast to Knut and Catharina I am just glad I don’t have to make a toast I have nothing to say. Ok I do but none of its good.

During their first waltz together mother comes over to me. “Hans you have been rather moody lately this is a time for celebration. The kingdom will actually have a king again.”

“How thrilling.” Is my sarcastic reply. Since father’s passing last year Knut was pushed to get married and then crowned king. Not that he minds in the least considering how long this betrothal has lasted.

“Yes it is thrilling I have also found a suitable princess for you to be betrothed to.”

She can’t be serious.

“You’re the only one of my sons not betrothed to a princess…”

“The twins are not betrothed either mother.” I tell her earnestly.

“I know, they are hard to pin down every time I want to discuss this they magically head down to Corona. They aren’t secretly seeing a maiden down there?”

“I don’t think any maiden would be able to handle them. They share everything.” I reply honestly.

“Yes, I know they share everything…” She paused as she realized just what I meant. “Hans that is just vulgar no respected princess or maiden would do such a thing, and to imply your brothers do such things is just wrong…”

Mother walks off after her rant to me.

I let out a sigh.

**Man what a hypocrite**

“Yeah..” I reply only to pause looking around me. I shake my head from the mysterious voice. Now would be the best time to sneak out if I am lucky no one will notice me after all the twins do this all the time.

As I begin to make my escape I hear “Prince Hans of the Southern Isles.”

That bubbly voice is unmistakable as I slowly turn to face Princess Anna of Arendelle. She wore a mauve flowing dress that complimented her nicely. I stand where I was unsure what to do it’s unlikely she would cause a scene in the middle of a party. I glance around looking for Elsa she is more of a threat to me then Anna.

“Can we talk?” she asks me.

“You’re not going to punch me in the face again?” I ask nervously.

She lets out a laugh before her face goes serious. She pull me aside to talk more privately to me.

“So come to remind me I’ve been a bad little prince. I have already apologized for what I did in the most humiliating way possible what more do you want?”

“I want to know why? Why you tried to kill my sister and myself and tried to take over Arendelle? I loved you.”

**Tch… the kingdom wasn’t very big you could do a lot better. You don’t have to explain yourself to her. You don’t owe her anything.**

“I don’t know why I did it and I don’t think I need to explain myself to you…”

**Atta boy!**

She gives me a petulant look I spot the big blond oaf coming this way. He stands behind Anna as he gives me a cold stare. “I think you owe Anna an explanation.” He said in an intimidating voice. I size him up I narrow my eyes at him he cant intimidate me I grew up with twelve older brothers.

“Like I said I don’t have to explain anything now if you’ll excuse me.”

I notice him gritting his teeth and his muscles flex some in that suit of his. I am sure he would deck me if he could get away with it.

**This is getting on my nerves I think…**

As I walk off pass Anna and the blond oaf and leave the party…. “Hans I want you to meet your fiancée.” Mother called out to me.

I grit my teeth as I turn around “Enough!” I yell as I unclench my fists and move my arm in a defiant manner.

I hear screams as fire bursts out of nowhere creating a barrier of fire between me and the rest of the party. I see Anna and the oaf stare in horror as the rest of the guests. I open the door and escape from the party.

What on earth? Where did that come from? I think to myself as I hurry out of the castle and go to the stables to get Sitron. As I enter the stables the horses begin neighing uneasy as they all rush out running who knows where. What is going on? I hear the guards call out me but I don’t dare look back as I hear them cry out in pain.

I hurry through the town down to the pier as a ship was just about ready to head out of port. “Excuse me sir, could I board your ship?” I ask the captain.

The captain looks down at me before looking out towards the city. He had a shocked look on his face. He quickly lets me board his ship as we sail away. I finally look back and am in sudden horror as the entire Southern isles are up in flames.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize if this chapter seems quite rushed. I wanted to get Hans on with his journey. I already know where i want this story to go unlike Frozen curse where the only thing i knew was the begining and the end lol. It will be quite sometime before Hans and Kristoff become an item obviously As always please review and kudos this story. It may be a little while before the next chapter is up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all who have read this story leaving kudos. Warning Minor character death in this chapter you have been warned enjoy.

**“They deserved it for treating you like crap. Let em burn”**

Who are you?

**“Me? I am hurt you that you don’t remember me Hans.”**

I felt a tap on my shoulder I turn around to a face a man. “The captain would like a word with you in his cabin.”

I nod as I follow the man to the captain’s cabin. The captain looked up from his desk.

“Boy do you know how the fire started at all?”

“No sir I do not know.” Was my quick reply.

“Do you know where it started?”

“Up at the castle.”

The man was silent with his eyes downcast. He then got up from his seat “What is your name boy?”

“Hans, prince Hans.”

“Prince? Well that is a relief to know at least one of the royal families made it out alive.” He said with a forlorn look on his face.

I don’t like the way he said that.

“Well I am not sure what I can do for you your highness. I’d take you to your closest relative who would be your cousin Eric, but I believe he was at the wedding. I am not sure where to take you. However, I’ll do what I can to make this trip comfortable as possible for you.”

“Uh thank you sir. Where were you originally headed for?”

“Sweden, but now we will have to make a pit stop at Arendelle to inform the Queen about the incident. I shall try to accommodate you the best I can your highness.”

“Thank you captain.”

I leave the captains quarters “Prince Hans let me escort you to your room.” One of the men said as he takes me to my quarters for the remainder of the trip.

I laid down to rest after the day I had letting everything that’s happened sink in. How did the fire start? I think to myself. I try to recollect what happened did I knock over several candles in my anger?

**“That reminds me.”**

“You again?”

**“Yes, we need to work on our deal?”**

“Deal? What are you talking about? Who are you?”

**“Forgot about me Hans I am crushed!”**

I bury my face in the pillow ignoring the voice as the thought of how fast the fire spread entered my mind. They are gone I am all alone. No, as much as I disliked my brothers seeing them dead is not one of them. Maybe there are survivors from that horrible fire I can only hope. I drift off to sleep as I hear chuckling.

I am thrown out of the small bed roughly I let out a groan as the ship rocks back and forth fiercely. I leave the cabin to see the crew scurrying around. I look up at the Dark clouds that appeared out of nowhere.

**“Well this was unexpected.”**

Thunder boomed and lightning flashed lighting up the sky briefly. I went about trying to help in any way I could.

“Move kid, get back to the cabin.” One of the crew members said in a rather gruff voice.

**“How rude! We will show him we can take care of ourselves.”**

I nod as I ignore that one crew member’s advice as I secure the ship. A large wave rises up crashing and splashing onto the deck of the ship. I cling to the side of the ship the rope I tightened to the cannon snapped.

The cannon rolled backwards my eyes went wide as the canon crashed into the man who told me to go back to the cabin. His eyes went wide as he was thrown overboard.

“Man overboard!”

**“Serves him right.”**

I look around trying to see if I could spot the man who fell overboard. I grip the railing as I strain my eyes to see if I can spot the man. I step back as another flash of lightning lights up the sky only to strike the mast of the ship. The men hurry to get to the lifeboats.

**“This is exciting!”**

I get into the lifeboat uneasy now. The lifeboat rocks in the waves before it capsizes sending us into the depths of the ocean.

**“Swim Hans!”**

I attempt to swim to the capsized lifeboat the waves and the wind not making it easy. I feel the wood of the lifeboat as I force my tired body onto the capsized boat. I glance around again but cant see anything or hear the other men.

“Hello! Is anyone out there?” I call out.

I receive silence as I hold on eventually I close my eyes. I must have slipped off as I inhale sea water the storm slowly dies I try to swim back to the lifeboat only to be pushed against the waves. My body aches and I am tired. The waves push me onto solid ground and I collapse in exhaustion.

**We finally made it onto land I didn’t think this through the boy nearly drowned several times. I myself nearly didn’t make it cursed ocean. He is out cold.**

**I have my eyes and ears open in case anything goes wrong.** **After all I am under contract and it wouldn’t do to break it.**

**I sense something coming this way from the ocean. The head emerges and its body comes out. One of those bloody mermaids she had long green hair, pale skin, and dark eyes.**

**Shit “Hans wake up!” he doesn’t stir, damn it looks like I am going to have to take care of this myself.**

**The mermaid puts her webbed hands on Hans body. Now I know what happened to the crew her and her sisters took care of them.**

**I only have one shot I wait until she makes her move. She opens her mouth revealing her shark like teeth. At that moment I use my strength throwing a fireball right in her face. She let out a scream of pain as she fled back into the ocean. Nothing is going to keep me away from Hans he saved. I wont let anyone hurt him.**

What was that?” I ask hearing a scream that jolted me awake.

**“Just a mermaid I took care of it.”**

“A mermaid? I missed it! You hurt an innocent mermaid who helped me get to land.”

**“Hold it there Hans this wasn’t like the mermaids in your fairy tales. These were more like sharks they know doubt took care of the crew.”**

**Hans curled in on himself rocking back and forth like he does when he is scared or uneasy. I need to raise his body temp or risk him dying of hyperthermia. So that’s what I do I use my ability wrapping around him like a blanket like I used to do as a form of comfort for him. I then let the heat sink through warming him up.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Mermaid is a lower class of mermaid unlike Ariel and her sisters and the merfolk of Atlantica. These are more like a pack of sharks. anyway it will be a while before i get another chapter up so i hope you enjoy it. Read review kudos


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for the long wait for this chapter I wanted to post this yesterday but i had a doctors appointment. I am also sorry this chapter isnt as long as the others.

I sit staring at the sea in silence. The voice in my head is also silent. I listen to the sound of the waves as they hit the shore. Its my fault if I had listened to that crew member…if I hadn’t gotten on that ship those men would still be alive I should have followed Sitron and the other horses instead. If only I hadn’t gotten so angry I wouldn’t have accidently started a fire.

 **“It isn’t your fault Hans. You didn’t cause the hurricane, don’t put the death of those men on your shoulders.** ”

I am alone I am to blame for everything.

**“No your not Hans we will get through this together.”**

A large wave crashed against the shores splashing Hans. When the waves receded Hans was left staring at the half eaten corpse of one of the crewmembers. Hans let out a blood curdling scream.

I get up and start running away from the beach. I hear the voice inside of my head calling my name. I stop to catch my breath.

**“Hans it will be ok I am here don’t worry.”**

I look up to see a small bright blue light in the distance. I decide to follow it.

**“Wait Hans don’t follow that light.”**

“Why not? It should lead me to a town or something.”

**“That’s a Willo the wisp sneaky little bastards.”**

Willo the wisp I have heard tales about them rarely beneficial to humans.

“Well what now?”

**I sense something in the air. People; Hans can hear it to as he glances around nervously.**

I head off in another direction.

**“Hans not so fast.”**

I end up tripping over a root only to fall head first down a steep hill. Once at the bottom I end up looking up at a person. Said person stared at me with their dark brown eyes.

“Uh…”

More people came out from the forest with weapons on them as they circled around me. I get up from the ground I hear some of them talking in a language I never learned in my studies.

**“Just say the word and I’ll get you out of here.”**

As great of an idea that sound I wouldn’t get far before they catch and kill me. Besides I am on an island there isn’t many places for me to hide let alone get off this island.

**“Suit yourself.”**

I am taken by the people marching in a line. We eventually come across a thick layer of fog. There was no way to get passed it without getting hopelessly lost. The leader put thier hand up to the fog, the fog parted like the red sea n the Exodus I was baffled.

**“Something tells me these are no ordinary natives.”**

We continue onward as the fog closes behind us. I came across there village. The people stop what they're doing as they stare at me.

**“Don’t worry Hans I promise I wont let them hurt you.”**

“Thanks.” I reply mentally.

**“After all we are under contract…”**

“About that…”

Just then a woman came out of one of the huts. She called to the leader of the group over they seem to have a heated discussion if the rise of their voice was anything to go by.

The woman let out a sigh as she gave off an order. I was taken up into the hut. I glance around the homey surroundings only to come face to face with the woman. She stared at me studying me no doubt she reached out her hand towards me only to pull it back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As i said I apologize for the short chapter. I do have a question for you dear readers do you want to see more of Hans and his demon companion? or do you want to what became of Kristoff? Let me know what you'd prefer down in the comment section thanks and have a great day!


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here is another chapter for you lovely readers out there hope you enjoy

“I see tell me did you let your emotions get the better to you having it burst in some form of catastrophe and people consider you a witch and want you burned at the stake?” she asked calmly.

“Um… well…” is all I can say too flabbergasted to properly reply.

“Don’t worry boy we are the same, but you’re safe here.”

“Who are you people?”

“We are an oppressed people; who are you boy?”

“My name is Hans Prince Hans of the Southern Isles…” I say down cast as the memory of it burning flashes before my eyes again.

“I am the head of the people here. They look up to me call me what you’d like we are all the same here lost souls shunned from being different. Feel free to make yourself at home.”

 **“She seems nice.”** The voice in my head said after she left. I don’t make a comment not sure what I am in for staying here.

I sit stunned as Anna begs me to be her plus one at the wedding of Prince Knut and Princess Catharina that she was invited to. Elsa can’t go for whatever reason, and Anna doesn’t want to go alone. I really don’t like weddings all that much.

“Why not take Olaf with you?” I ask her.

“Believe me I would love too; but I don’t want to cause a scene people will freak out at seeing a walking talking snowman, which is sad because Olaf really wanted to go. Please Kristoff!” she said giving me the sad puppy dog eyes.

“Fine.” Was my short reply.

Before we leave I say goodbye to my family.

“I am going to a wedding with Anna.” I tell them.

The trolls let out a cheer of excitement for some reason.

“Maybe Anna will catch the bouquet.” One of them said with a chuckle.

I roll my eyes they’ve been trying to get me hitched with Anna since I first brought her here. I go to leave and meet up with Anna when Grand Papi stops me.

“Kristoff, I sense something out of the ordinary keep your guard up.”

I give a nod not quite understanding what he meant. What could happen? Does he mean the journey to get there? I dislike ships I could just take my sleigh but then we would miss the wedding.

As I try to ponder his caution I think about Anna, we are going to the Southern Isles where we will no doubt meet up with Prince Hans, Anna’s ex-fiancé.

Anna wouldn’t make a scene, nor would Prince Hans. I know Anna wants answers from him and I don’t blame her. Hans is a smug jerk.

When I get back to Arendelle I say goodbye to Sven. I then go and put on the suit Anna bought me for the occasion. We bid farewell at the docks as we set sail for the Southern Isles.

“Anna are you alright?” I ask her.

“Yes, no I am a little nervous about meeting Hans again. I want to know why he did what he did.”

I give a nod he deserves giving her that much. he was sent back to Arendelle to apologize for what he did. Elsa accepted his apology and Anna accepted it as well for the most part. I was out working when he came to formerly apologize; I am glad I wasn’t there because I wouldn’t be able to accept his apology. No way I can accept what he tried to do to Elsa and Anna.

When we arrived in the Southern Isles I am amazed of the beauty of this place a subtropical paradise. I have never been here before; we were greeted by one of the servants.

“Princess Anna welcome to the Southern Isles we are so glad you could make it. I hope today won’t be too awkward for you…please enjoy yourselves on this grand occasion.” He said before escorting us to the castle.

During the wedding Anna and I sat in the middle of the grooms’ side. Prince Knut looks confident no sign of wedding jitters. I notice in the front row where the family sits I only counted eleven. Hans seemed to be missing I find it odd…did they punish him harshly by not allowing him to see his brother’s wedding? I shake my head not worrying about Hans’s whereabouts the day will be more enjoyable…

“I didn’t see Hans anywhere.” Anna said with a frown as we made our way to the reception.

“I am sure he’s around here somewhere.” I tell her.

The reception was big and outlandish I feel out of place here with all these snooty type royals that Anna introduces me to.

Anna finally spots Has in the distance she excuses herself from me to go talk to him. I watch from the sidelines.

I notice the jerk not answering Anna’s questions so I go over there to help get some answers out of him.

“I think you owe Anna an explanation.” I tell him trying to look intimidating. He looks me up and down.

“Like I said I don’t have to explain anything now if you’ll excuse me.”

I grit my teeth the smug bastard I just want to punch him square in the face. He pushes past me Anna lets out a sigh…

“Well what now?” I ask her.

We hear a scream we turn around to find a fire blocking the exit. The queens rose colored dress was singed.

How did this happen? I wonder. The fire grows as it begins to spread. People begin to panic. There has to be a way out of here, the servants must have an entrance but where is it?

Anna stands close to me there was fear in her eyes. “I wish Elsa had come with us.” She said.

Anna and I get backed into a wall as my back presses against it I fall backwards as it opens up. “A passage…”

“We need to get their attention we found a way out.” Anna said.

I doubt we could get their attention the way they are panicking I grab Anna and push her through the passage. We somehow managed to get out of the castle. Horses from the stable are running frantically about heading west. We could hear screams from all around us.

Where is Hans?

A horse neighs as it nearly tramples us. “That’s Hans’s horse.” Anna said.

We follow the horses in hoping we can get out of this alive. The screams are deafening.

“My slipper…” Anna says as one of her slippers gets left behind.

We finally stop and red after running for our lives in a glen.

“What the hell happened?” I asked no one in particular.

“Do you think anyone else made it out a live?” Anna asked as she soaked her feet in the nearby stream.

I look back at where we had come I could still see the smoke and I bite my lip.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry its a bit short and i know i said i wouldn't split the story between povs. But what can i say i know youre all dying to know what happened to Kristoff lol. Anyways, next chapter Hans will mingle into this new society he finds himself in. While Kristoff and Anna will look over the damage of the Southern Isles as they try to get word back to Elsa who is probably worried sick. Reviews are always welcome and they typically get me motivated to write (hint hint)

**Author's Note:**

> Hans is only about three or four in this prologue so... naturally he is quite naive anyway if you enjoyed and are intrigued with this story please leave a review. Also if anyone has a suggestion for the title please tell me i am not good at thinking of creative titles. Hope you all enjoy this Prologue


End file.
